Jedis and Junior Year
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: The Geeks sneak off to see Return of the Jedi. The story takes place in May 1983, towards the end of their junior year. If the show went on, this would air in season 3, the same time frame as the opening of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones.
1. Movie Time

_Music: Star Wars Main Theme_

EPISODE LXVIX: RETURN OF THE GEEKS

A long time ago (May, 1983) in a city far away

(Chippewa, Michigan) our three heroes dreamed

of seeing the latest motion picture.

Much has happened in the lives of the three McKinley

High School Juniors since we last visited them.

Bill Haverchuck had mastered enough basketball

skills to earn him a slot as a Junior Varsity

Norseman in the 1983 season, thanks to his stepfather:

Ben Fredericks. Sam Weir was known as the technical guru

of the drama club and captain of the AV Squad. Neal Schwieber

was head of Chippewa's Model UN Club and currently is working

on prom finances as Junior Class Treasurer. Though they had went

down different paths, the three remain the best of friends.

Sam Weir was having lunch with his best friends Bill Haverchuck and Neal Schwieber in the McKinley High School Cafeteria. The three were juniors, which meant they had a bit more status than they did as freshman, but still not as much as the seniors. Sam and Neal were well known for their work on the McKinley stage, while Bill was even better known for his surprising performance on the JV Norsemen Basketball Team.

Cindy Sanders walked paste the table and said "Hi Bill, Sam"

"Hey Cindy," both boys replied.

When she was out of earshot Neal added, "What am I, chopped liver. Sure, Sam played tongue hockey with her a couple years ago, and Bill is Mr. Jock now. But she could have at least said hello to me. After all, I have to put up with her constant whining at me during the junior class meetings. So what if she is president. I have a responsibility to make sure she doesn't bankrupt us with that silly dance. "

Sam changed the subject. "Man, I wish I could go to the opening of Return of the Jedi."

Bill asked, "When is it?"

Sam replied, "In three weeks, Wednesday the 25th, at Midnight."

Bill said dejectedly, "there's no way our folks would let us go see it then. Maybe we can go this weekend."

Sam whined, "But I wanted to see it when it first came out… before other people could tell me about it."

Neal thought about the situation, and said to no one in particular, "There might be a way…"

Sam responded with, "How?"

Neal simply replied, "Let me think about it. Meet me after school, I should have it ironed out by then."

Sam agreed, "OK, we do have drama rehearsal after school, but we could meet up in my office."

Sam referred to the tech booth as 'his office' and nobody disagreed. The drama department was putting on "Grease" next week as their final production of the year. Sam was in charge of sound and lighting, and Neal played Kinnicke. Cindy Sanders, of course, was Sandra Dee. Sam suspected that she was friendly to him again so she would get appropriate lighting. Lindsay's friend Millie made a surprisingly good Rizzo. Sam got a kick out of that, seeing as Millie had a lot more in common with Sandy, and Cindy had a lot more in common with Rizzo. Harris played Danny. Harris had gone for a shorter hair-style senior year.

Later up in the tech room, Neal outlined his plan, "As you know, my brother is a grad student at UM up in Ann Arbor. He has access to stationary, and can even use the postage meter. I say we have him send our parents an invitation to attend an Academic Summit at UM taking place on Tuesday the 24th."

Bill complained, "I don't want to go all the way up to Ann Arbor, that's halfway across the state." Neal just rolled his eyes.

Sam caught on and explained, "No, Bill, we'll just say we're going there. That way we can go camp out for tickets and see the midnight showing of Return of the Jedi."

Neil continued, "Exactly. We can leave here after school Monday the 23rd, do some grocery shopping for some food to have in line. Head to the theatre in the city that's screening the midnight show. Its just as well that its not here in Chippewa. It would be pretty hard to explain why we were at the movie theater instead of at Ann Arbor. Then we'll camp out Monday night and be in a good place in line to see the movie midnight Wednesday."

Sam thought a moment then added, "Umm, can we call it something else besides an Academic Summit? That term might make my parents suspicious." Two years ago, Sam's sister Lindsay spent a summer following the Grateful Dead under the premise of attending an 'Academic Summit' at UM. Something both Weir children are not allowed to live down.

Neal winced, remembering about how Lindsay turned into a Deadhead, "Oooh, yeah, how could I forget about that. Don't worry. We'll call it a special Model UN conference. That will work out better anyway. I have contacts in that department, if anybody checks up on it."

A week later, the three were called in the office of Head Guidance Counselor Jeff Rosso.

Rosso put on his teacher face and asked the three, "Don't you boys have something to tell me?"

Bill and Sam immediately started to panic thinking they had been found out. Neal played it cool.

Rosso then smiled, "You three got invited to a special Model UN session at the University of Michigan next week! I would go with you, but you guys are old enough now to go on your own. Besides, there is far too much to do here for me to leave so close to the end of the school year." Rosso believed in the ideals of the Model UN, and served as its advisor for the past several years.

Sam shot Neal a look that sad _I can't believe you had them send the invite to here! _Neal's smile back to Sam said, _yeah, but it worked._

Rosso wasn't quite as gullible as many think. Of course he checked the conference out before sending the three to it. As a matter of fact, the Model UN staff person that answered the phone was a former student of his, Ken Miller. Ken didn't join Model UN until his Senior Year at McKinley. Rosso suspected that Ken joined because his girlfriend, Amy, was a member. But Ken enjoyed debate, and Rosso suspected he was a closet intellectual. When Ken went on to the University of Michigan, Model UN was one of the first clubs he joined. Of course, MUN looks good on a law school application, and that's where Ken seemed to be heading.


	2. The Plan

The Weirs were having meatloaf for dinner. All four family members were present, Harold, Jean, Lindsay, and Sam. Harold and Jean thought the family dinner was extremely important. Lindsay and Sam needed extremely good reason to miss it.

Sam tentatively said, "Bill, Neal and I were invited to a special Model UN session next Tuesday at UM."

Jean smiled, "That nice Mr. Rosso called me today to tell me about it. It sounds very exciting."

Sam, for once, was glad the counselor called home. He didn't need to lie as much. Rosso unwittingly already provided the boys' alibi so they could go sneak off and see the premiere of Empire Strikes Back.

Harold added, "Not much notice though. I guess you can go, but be careful. I knew a guy at college, he partied too much. You know what happened to him? He died! Alcohol poisoning."

Sam and Lindsay smiled at each other. Dad had been using the 'he died!' line since they were small. Jean really didn't appreciate how it scared the children at first, but he's said it so much now, the kids nor she hardly noticed it anymore.

That weekend Sam and Neal slept over at Bill's place to make final plans. It was also a good place to stash the sleeping bags to pick them up on their way out of town Monday. With both Gloria and Ben working, nobody would be home right after school. As soon as their last class was over, they would quickly go over to Bill's to pick up the sleeping bags, costumes, and snacks. After that, they would go to the new mall between Chippewa and Detroit to wait in line 30 hours to see Star Wars Episode VI, The Empire Strikes Back.

Bill was apprehensive, "What will we do when we have to go to the bathroom?"

Sam replied, "The theater put up porta potties for the people camping out."

Bill let out a disgusted, "eeewww"

Normally cynical Neal was into going, though, "come on, Bill. It will be an adventure."

Bill reluctantly gave in, "OK."

The three went back to watching Saturday Night Live.

Sam commented, "Its just not the same without Bill Murray."

Neal agreed, "Yeah, I like SCTV better now."

Bill added, "Guy Caballero on SCTV reminds me of Sam's dad."

Sam was getting tired of hearing that, "Shut up, Bill."

Neal laughed. Harold Weir did resemble an older version of SCTV star Joe Flaherty. When Flaherty did the Caballero character, you really could see it.

On Sunday, Sam got his car ready. It was a 1974 Arctic Blue Ford Pinto runabout in good condition. He would have preferred an import, but his dad was real big on buying American. At least the two liter four cylinder engine got good gas mileage. Sam filled it up, and carefully washed it. It may not be much, but it's his.

Monday morning Sam put an overnight bag in the back of the car and went to pick up Neal and Bill. Sam drove to school today instead of taking the bus because of the "Model UN Convention."

"I see you put a little spit and polish on the old blue bomb" Neal teased his friend. Sam just smiled. If you drove a Pinto you gotta have a sense of humor. He did like to think of his car as his "Millennium Falcon."

School that day seemed to drag. Minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days. Third period, Sam was listening to his US History teacher go on about Vietnam. It was kind of interesting, the dude was actually a chopper pilot in country. Sam was actually getting into the discussion when he was called to the guidance office. Figures, the one time he really doesn't want to leave class, he has to go.

When he got to Rosso's office, Bill and Neal were already there. For a moment, Sam did start to panic that they were found out. But Neal looked calm, so there was probably nothing to worry about.

"Sam, sorry to drag you out of Mr. Richards class. I'm sure he as a lot of interesting things to say about the 60s. If you want a different perspective, though, you can always come see me." Rosso, the perpetual hippie, lectured. "I was just going over some last minute preparations for the summit. Neal tells me you three are representing Isreal at a mock International Court of Justice. I have a file here of past ICJ cases involving Isreal for you guys to go over before the conference. Time is short, so Bill and Neal, I actually want you guys reading these files out loud in the car on the way up."

Sam had to hand it to Neal, he could come up with some pretty elaborate fabrications. Neal and Rosso did most of the talking, while Sam and Bill sat back and awe. Sam knew Neal wanted to be a doctor, but he thought his friend would also have a future as a lawyer, used car salesman, or professional poker player.

At lunch the three were at "their table", the one that they've had since their freshman year. They had a little more respect as upperclassmen, but they still were geeks.

Sam remarked to Neal, "Man, I can't believe you pulled that off with a straight face. Israel on the ICJ, where did you come up with that?"

Neal answered, "It just came to me while I was watching the news."

Bill praised Neal with, "You are the master!"

While Sam, Neal, and Bill were in the cafeteria, Sam's sister Lindsay was out at the smoking patio. She didn't smoke, but many of her friends hung out there. Lindsay still occasionally wore the olive drab army jacket she daily donned in her sophomore year, but today she was wearing a denim Levi's jacket that matched her jeans.

Lindsay walked up to her friend, fellow senior and school wild child Kim Kelly, who was chatting with Maureen Sampson. Maureen was a junior, who also was a friend of Sam's. Maureen reminded Lindsay of herself, a basically good girl with a bit of a wild streak. Lindsay was surprised to see her on the smoking patio.

"Hey Linds, I was looking for you, but found Kim instead!" Maureen smiled.

Kim added, "Wait'll you hear this Lindsay!"

Maureen got a devilish grin, "You ever hear of the Motown Cabaret?"

Lindsay looked disgusted, "Yeah, its some strip joint outside Detroit."

Kim asked, "But do you know what Monday night is at the MC?"

Lindsay looked puzzled.

Both girls sang in unison, "its ladies night…"

Maureen explained, "They're going to have male strippers there! No men allowed!"

Lindsay asked, "Don't you have to be 21 to get in there?" Lindsay was a little shocked that sweet little Maureen was part of this.

Kim pleaded, "C'mon Lindsay, I know you have a fake ID. Believe it or not, Maureen has one too. It's always the quiet ones you've got to watch out for."

Maureen explained. "Actually it's a real Arizona driver's license that belongs to my cousin, she's 23. We look a lot alike."

Lindsay said, "I hope so. One time Kim and I went with some friends to see a band using a fake ID and we got busted."

Kim reminisced, "The only reason we got busted was that Rosso was in the band."

Maureen looked surprised, "Rosso was in a band? Well, I certainly hope he's not one of the male strippers!"

At that, the three girls started laughing so hard the other burn-outs at the patio started turning their heads to see what was going on.


	3. Ladies Night

Finally, the school day was over. Sam, Bill and Neal climbed into the Pinto. After much argument, Bill took the bucket seat on the passenger side, while Neal made his way to the back seat. The three stopped by Bill's house to pick up the sleeping bags, Star Wars costumes, and snacks stored there. Sam had a Hans Solo outfit, Neal was Yoda, while Bill was Chewbacca. They decided they would change into their outfits Tuesday afternoon.

After they had been going a ways, Neal asked, "Sam, can we swing by Dearborne?"

"Dearborne? That's miles out of our way! Why do you want to go there?" Sam cried.

Neal responded, "Oh, I just want to stuff whatever engineer designed this bomb and see how he fits into the backseat."

Neal and Bill laughed, Sam just glared.

The three ate an early dinner at a Denny's near the theater, knowing that their next three meals would be camping food Sam got from A1 Sporting Goods, where he worked for his dad. They got to the theater around 5PM, 31 hours before show time. They still were not first in line, but they were close enough to the front to guarantee seating during the premiere.

While Sam was getting comfortable in line, Lindsay was having dinner with her parents. It was kind of odd, with just the three of them there. Lindsay loved her parents dearly, even though she often disagreed with them. It just got to where they were trusting her again, two years after the Grateful Dead incident. Now she was intending to deceive them again.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to study with Maureen Sampson tonight." Lindsay said, knowing to leave Kim's name out of it.

Jean observed, "She's a sweet girl."

"It is a school night," reminded Harold.

"Dad, I am eighteen now," Lindsay started to protest.

Harold was annoyed, but didn't want to start a scene, "I guess you're old enough to make your own choices. When I was your age, I was fighting for my life in Korea. But keep in mind, when you're living under this roof, you will follow the rules of the house."

Lindsay was surprised that she didn't have to put up more of a fight, and replied, "Yes, Daddy, thank you."

Maureen stopped by the Weir house after dinner. Lindsay didn't want to stay long and have to answer questions, so the two rushed out to Maureen's metallic green 1978 Mustang II. Maureen didn't plan on doing any drinking, so it was decided she would drive. Actually, Lindsay was relieved. Sober, Kim Kelly was a terror behind the wheel. Lindsay didn't want to find out what she was like drunk.

Kim was standing outside when Maureen came to pick her up. Kim liked Maureen, but still didn't know her well enough to invite her into the house. Lindsay remembered the experience visiting the Kelly home for the first time, and understood why Kim was waiting outside.

Kim greeted Maureen with, "Nice ride, what've you got under the hood?"

Maureen replied, "A V6. Definitely gives this little car some get up and go."

Kim got in back, while Lindsay sat up front with Maureen. The three excitedly chattered about what wait in store for them at the Motown Cabaret. Maureen then asked the two who was taking them to the prom, which was a week from Friday.

Kim said, "I finally got Daniel to agree to wear a tux. He didn't go to his prom last year, so he'll be going to mine."

Lindsay paused, "Humphries" she confessed.

Kim looked surprised. Her best friend had been holding back on her.

Lindsay went on, "I know, he's a bit of a dork. Surprised the hell out of me when he asked… but he looked so cute."

Kim said, "Just be careful, Lindsay. He'll probably fall in love with you before you even make it to the limo."

Maureen and Kim started singing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart", much to Lindsay's embarrassment. To get them off the song, she started singing "Ladies Night", which they immediately joined in on.

Outside the theater, Bill Haverchuck wouldn't stop complaining.

"That toilet is disgusting," Bill whined, referring to the porta john set up for the event.

"Then pee on the dumpster," Neal said, exasperated.

Bill admitted, "I had to do more than pee."

Sam made a face and said, "Bill! Too much information!"

The three girls were surprised how easily they made it into the club. It has always been easier for underage girls to get into bars than boys. Go figure.

"You ladies have a fine time," The bouncer said with a smile.

When the waitress came, Kim and Lindsay got a pitcher of Coors Light. Maureen got a coke and a designated driver wristband that said she could have free soft drinks all night.

Kim said, "Maureen how's the pop?"

Maureen smiled, "Coke's fine with me."

Lindsay contributed, "She's always drinking Coke. She should do a commercial for the stuff."

Finally the show came on. The managers of the club smiled. Women get more into male strippers than vice-versa. Plus they order more expensive drinks. The owner even toyed with the idea of opening a Chippendale's club in the area. Of course nobody was louder than Kim, Lindsay and Maureen, especially after Kim and Lindsay had a few beers in them.

"All hail the Michigan Sausage Festival," Lindsay slurred on her way out to the car.

Maureen was guiding Kim and Lindsay out to the Mustang. It was about 2AM.

Kim said, "Maureen, you're alright. You make look like a goody goody, but this was an awesome idea you had."

Lindsay said, surprised, "This was your idea, Maureen? You are a wicked girl!"

Maureen just smiled, helping Lindsay in back, and Kim in front.

When they drove past the mall, Kim saw the line of people, and asked, "What the hell is that?"

Maureen answered, "The new Star Wars movie opens tomorrow at midnight."

Lindsay laughed, "If my brother wasn't in Ann Arbor he'd probably be there."

Kim had an idea, "Maureen, turn off here, and go to the other side of the mall."

Lindsay got worried. "We're not going to throw eggs at them or anything," She said, remembering Halloween a couple years ago.

"Nah, nothing like that," Kim said. I just figured the geeks would want to see a pair of moons."

Lindsay, still drunk, giggled. She then instructed Maureen, "Come around to the line, hit your brights, honk your horn, and drive slow enough they can see, but not so slow for them to get a good look."

Kim smiled. Lindsay must have done this before. Maureen did as instructed. When they got to the line, both Lindsay and Kim dropped their pants and put their butt cheeks up to the glass of the rolled up car windows.

Sam, Bill, and Neal awoke to bright headlights, a horn honking, whistles, and a shout of "look, the moon of Endor."

Maureen, Kim, and Lindsay were laughing. It was hard to tell who was enjoying the double moon more, the Star Wars geeks or the girls. Lindsay's laughter soon turned to horror when she looked over her shoulder through the back window and saw Neal Schwieber ogling at her bare ass.


	4. Standing on Line

Bill was the first to state the obvious, "Sam, that looked like your sister."

Sam said, "Yeah, and I know whose Mustang that is."

Bill got concerned, "Do you think she'll tell on us?"

Neal answered, "Yeah, she'll go 'Dad I saw Sam in line to see the Star Wars movie while I was displaying my bare butt to 50 horny Star Wars geeks'!"

Sam said, "Lindsay would be cool about it. I'm just surprised she did that."

Neal said, "Well she did egg us once."

Sam replied, "Yes, but that was by accident… over a year and a half ago."

Lindsay had similar concerns. "That was my brother! I'm dead."

Maureen laughed, "What's he going to do, say he saw you when he was supposed to be in Ann Arbor?"

Kim agreed, "Besides, I remember Sam's little streaking incident a couple year's ago."

Maureen laughed, "I heard about that, it happened just before I came to McKinley. Too bad, I would have liked to see that."

Kim teased, "Sooo, male strippers aren't enough for little Maureen, she wants to see our little Sammy naked too."

That made Lindsay laugh, and Maureen blush.

Lindsay said, "Sam does play up that Mr. Innocent image. I bet there wasn't even a Model UN conference. It kills me the way he can get away with things because he's Mr. Nice Guy. We will need to chat with him Wednesday at lunch."

Lindsay was able to make it home without waking up her parents. Kim didn't even bother sneaking in. Maureen made it in, but ended up getting a lecture about staying out half the night on a school night. She mentally thanked herself that she didn't have a drop of booze, or she'd be dead.

Sam, Neal and Bill finally got a couple hours sleep before the sun woke them up. They had a breakfast of granola bars and bottles of juice.

Bill said, "I can't believe your sister and Kim mooned us."

Sam replied, "Drop it Bill. She was probably wasted. I was more surprised that Maureen was with them."

Neal said, "I didn't see Maureen."

Sam responded, "It was her Mustang, I'm sure of it."

The guy ahead of them in line said, "That was your sister, dude, right on!"

Sam just rolled his eyes.

Sam told Neal and Bill, "I just can't believe she would embarrass me like this."

Neal replied, "First of all, I doubt she even knew we were here. She looked a little surprise when she saw me."

Bill laughed, "You did spend a lot of time admiring her derrier."

Neal continued, "Secondly, I'm sure we've done things to embarrass her. I hate to bring it up, but what do you think she thought of your freshman year streak?"

Sam thought about it, "You're right. I'm sure she's probably more embarrassed than I would be. Imagine, her finding out she showed her bare ass to Neal Schwieber."

Bill laughed out loud. Sam could zing back at times.

Bill then looked at his watch and groaned, "16 hours till show time."

Neal was clearly annoyed, "Well quit looking at your watch. It will make time go slower."

Actually time went pretty fast. Once people started waking up, it was like a day long Star Wars Convention. They acted out scenes and traded stories. Several people had Dungeons and Dragons games, and there was quite a tournament going. A few had chess boards and other games to pass the time. A small minority of people actually read. Radios were blaring The Cars, John Williams, Gary Newman, Journey, Elvis Costello, Depeche Mode, Men at Work, Steve Miller, and a wide variety of other bands.

The line got longer during the day. Once it started getting dark, the three McKinley juniors got into their costumes. Sam made a pretty good Hans Solo, the Yoda costume looked like it was made for Neal, Bill made a hilarious Chewy. Bill had a Chewbacca mask and gloves, but the jumpsuit he wore was a polyester pantsuit.

Sam laughed and asked Bill, "What is that?"

Neil recognized it, "Oh My God, Bill, please don't tell me that his the same pantsuit you wore as Jaime Summers for Halloween the past three years."

Sam cried, "It is!"

Bill defended himself saying, "I just don't believe in wasting things. Besides, you're not always Mr. Fashion. Parisian Nightsuit, need I say more?"

Neal said, "Wow, Haverchuck just slammed you Weir."

Sam just replied, "whatever." He realized he started it, and maybe that's all Bill had for the costume.

Neal cut the tension by saying, "Bill, there are a ton of Hans Solos, Luke Skywalkers, Yodas, and even Chewies here, but you are the only one wearing a Jamie Summers pantsuit."

Neal was right, Bill's costume was a hit with the other moviegoers. The three met a lot of other fellow line holders. Finally it was time to go in. Sam was number 25 in line, Bill 26, Neal 27. They got their tickets, popcorn, and sodas to stay awake.

The audience cheered as the movie started. Sam and Neal watched the movie wide eyed. Bill Haverchuck fell fast asleep within the first 30 minutes of the movie.


	5. After the Movie

When the end credits were rolling, Sam started nudging Bill.

Sam persuaded his friend, "Wake up, Bill, its time to go home."

Bill groaned, "I can't believe I slept through the movie."

Neal said, "Come along, Bionic Wookie."

The three piled into the Pinto and headed back to Chippewa. Sam dropped of Neal and Bill and headed off to bed. Less than three hours later, his alarm was going off to go to school.

When Sam went to the kitchen, the rest of his family was there. Lindsay mistook Sam's total exhaustion for anger, so gave him plenty of rest.

"What time did you get in, Sam?" His mother asked.

"About three," Sam replied truthfully.

Harold said, "You shouldn't have made that long drive that late at night. A buddy of mine from Korea drove all night, fell asleep at the wheel. You know what happened to him?"

"He died!" Sam and Lindsay exclaimed in unison, and laughed. Both siblings looked at each other, and knew everything was cool.

Harold went on, "That's right, he died. And it's no joke. Driving while fatigued is dangerous."

While Sam was walking to class, Mr. Rosso stopped him.

"Well?" Rosso asked.

Sam looked nervous.

Rosso continued, "How was the conference?"

Sam lied, "It was great. We learned a lot, but we're tired."

Sam, Neal, and Bill got their usual table at lunch.

Neal started off, "We have to get our stories straight. I think Rosso might be on to something."

Sam said, "Yeah, he asked me about the conference."

Bill added, "You don't suppose the girls told on us?"

As if on cue, Maureen, Kim, and Lindsay showed up at the table.

"Mind if we join you?" Maureen asked.

"Have a seat," Neal said.

Kim started out, "I think the situation is simple. You don't say anything, we don't say anything."

The boys were relieved.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Sam.

"I can live with that," added Neil.

Bill went along and said, "Sure thing."

Maureen then asked, "How was the movie."

Bill said, "It was great."

Neal laughed, "How would you know, you fell asleep!"

The girls laughed.

Bill then said, "Well somebody woke me up around 2:00 AM the night before."

Lindsay said, "Sorry about that. I know it must have been especially embarrassing for Sam."

Sam started to reply, "I just wish…"

Bill finished his sentence, "He just wished it was Maureen mooning instead of his sister."

Sam just said, "Bill!" and turned red.

Kim nudged Maureen under the table.

Neal awkwardly said to Kim and Lindsay, "Don't worry, it was no big deal."

Kim said, "Yeah, you did seem to enjoy the view Schwieber."

At that it was Neal's turn to blush.

Sam asked, "Where were you guys anyway."

Maureen answered, "Ummm, we just went to a club."

Sam knew that was the only answer he would get.

Kim looked up and said to Lindsay, "There's your lover boy."

Humphries walked in the room.

Sam said, "Linds, not Humphries!" Humphries was in the AV club with Sam.

Lindsay felt a need to explain, "Its just a prom date. Its not like we're getting married."

Humphries shyly waved when he saw Lindsay.

Both Maureen and Kim said, "awwee."

Sam and Lindsay were happy everything worked out between them. They had a very close relationship considering their proximity in age. Both knew that neither would tell on each other, notwithstanding the fact that telling on the other would be very self-incriminating.

Lindsay did say to Sam, "I can't believe you guys got away with this. Sam, you are much more of a scam artist that I ever imagined."

Sam laughed.


End file.
